Dream's Book of Lemons
by KeepDreamingOnward
Summary: Collection of sex stories in the Pokémon universe that I type up. Contains fetishes.
1. Chapter 1: Arcanine (F) x Lance

"Arca. Arca-NINE!" "Keep moving girl" There it is, the same strange sounds coming from Arcanine whenever father locks the two in his study. She always recognized her father's voice ordering around the canine, as they did something. Arcanine sounded like she was in a lot of pain, so this constantly left the young girl worried about the older dog Pokémon. That was just the thing, it didn't make any sense to Makenzie was how the Fire-type always looked so happy after they came out to attend dinner. And did that have any connection to why Arcanine was laying eggs every weekend? She is well aware of that Pokémon laid eggs, where the came from was the question? Makenzie knew that this mystery had to be solved by her alone.

"Growl", Growlin barked slightly disheartened. Wasn't his master going to include him, he loved mysteries too?

This is going to be solved by her and Growlin without the help of any adults, but the information they collected needed to be written down in the one place no-one would dare look. Her journal, she had received the leather cover book from her father to use it for taking notes in tutor sessions. Makenzie chose instead taking notes on her leftover notebooks from drawings to take them. Her journal was used for a dairy ever since she learned to write. After dinner, she began planning out what she and Growlin would be doing. Makenzie is a big fan of mystery books, so she was very confident in the skills that she had picked up through the many pages of her favorite series. Detective Pikachu and his Partner Tim Goodman. Although Growlin couldn't speak like the greatest Pokémon detective, he was intelligent enough to give his trainer small signs through his body language and tone of barks.

They were currently in his master's bedroom going over small strategies with each other. "Okay, Growlin, we know that my father tends to spend time with Arcanine in private so what they are doing could be either: a special bonding technique or just normal business stuff. Arcanine always looks pretty happy at the end of every time, but that doesn't explain why she keeps laying eggs. I wish that my tutor would answer my question about where baby Pokémon eggs come from, that would probably make things a bit clearer." Makenzie took a short break to catch her breath after listing off her thoughts about this mystery, as a twelve-year-old with much free time for the summer she was excited to tackle a real-life case. "Growl. Growlithe. Groooowl." (Don't worry, Master. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this. Or my name isn't Growlin.)

She could tell from the cheerful tone of her Growlithe's barks, and cheerfully wagging tail that he was trying to show his support. This is the reason that this case was going to be exciting, it could be shared with her faithful Pokémon. "Your such a good boy, Growlin. We need to know when they're going to their secret thing next so it might be best for you to follow Arcanine. She should at least be pretty excited about it, that dog is pretty vocal. We can look for a body sign or something that indicates when they start." It was true about the fully evolved Pokémon who loved howling in her play area. And did happen to make pretty loud noises when doing that with her father. Makenzie saw a quick nod from Growlin, so she decided to start pulling a few books on bonding with Pokémon from her bookcases. She had recently thrown out a few old workbooks and donated her toddler stories to a distant schoolhouse.

Makenzie had been given the chance to visit the town to purchase new books, one thing that she heard was about the recent advances in Pokémon research. It appeared that Tauros were being used to pull well-built carriages instead of the usual Ponyta. There was testing going on to determine which types of models could handle, the normal type species force.

Following the next hour, Arcanine is being groomed by one of the maids, a certain golden pup walks up to the Pseudo-Legendary. "That's a good dear, just stay still a bit longer and I will be done." Olivia, one of the younger maids, was brushing through Arcanine's immense mane of light base color using a special fur brush. She was a brunette with light tan skin, who wore traditional maid attire even after work hours. Olivia was four foot nine, sporting a flat board chest. Born with a disease that kept her body from growing completely, she looked like a young sixteen-year-old, in reality, she was twenty-two. "Arcanine... Arca?" (You always say that, Olivia... Growlin, what are you doing here?) She only noticed the young pup, because he had slipped on part of the tiling leaving his four legs to fall under him. Making a quiet thump sound that alerted her sense of hearing.

"Growl. Growl, Growlithe." (I'm just passing time while my master looks over her notes. So, do anything interesting lately? Kinda trying different things lately so I can show, Makenzie.) Arcanine physically froze, for the past few weeks her master had been participating in soothing her heat. A private matter that Growlin shouldn't learn until he is a few years older. Maybe he had heard her moans of pleasure and thought it was a game.

'That has to be it, there's no way he has figured out about my mating periods with Master Laurence. He's always been a pretty curious little pup, I'm that a little white lie will do him some good until he comes of age.' (Nothing new for me, aside from finding an old ball from my puppyhood as a Growlithe. My master threw it away, unfortunately, due to it being so worn out. I have other balls to play with so no harm was done, right?) Growlin knew that she was hiding something by this point, Arcanine has always been very possessive of her balls to the point, not even his master's father could get ahold of them.

 **Time-skip: Three Hours, Stakeout/Spying On Father Growlithe!**

Makenzie had spent the past few hours planning out how they would observe the mystery activity. Luckily, she could pull the old family estate schematics which led to the discovery of hidden paths through the walls. They were used as an escape pathway in case dangerous thieves attacked her family. Growlin had revealed in a small chase that the walls were soundproof, meaning she could relay information back to him. She had found a small lookout port that spied into her father's study there were actually three so if they needed a better view then the two mystery solvers had their methods.

From what she saw from the outside, all three lookout points were mostly invisible to the naked eye aside from one of them that was hidden behind a painting. That wall was the weakest meaning if too much weight was put on it, then they would fall through. Both needed to wait until the manor servants thought they both had both fallen asleep already. After thirty minutes of hearing light footsteps pass by the bedroom door, they quietly sprung into action. Makenzie had to get their snacks for the stakeout, while Growlin dragged many blankets to their spot. The already chosen spot was one that showed the main center of the Study only being limited by a slight corner that was blocked by a bookcase.

When the heavy steps of her father were soon heard getting closer, both of them started to get excited.

Tonight, was their special night. And unfortunately, their last chance to have sex for a while. Arcanine would soon deliver her new batch of eggs in the next week, so they had to stop so the eggs wouldn't crack. Lance had learned that from the second time they did this. He wasn't ashamed of his efforts, ever since his wife passed five years ago his sexual desires grew to the point that he pushed Arcanine down one night. Then had it with her resulting in discovery, as long as a Pokémon female is in heat any sperm with does even human for a pregnancy. To put it simply, Arcanine was his breeding bitch to use to make more profits. He could cum in her all he wanted, and would actually benefit from having Growlithe eggs. They were in high demand in a far-off region due to them almost becoming extinct there.

After locking the door to his study, Lance commanded Arcanine to stand still. "Arcanine, to my desk." She immediately followed her master's order knowing what would come next. The faithful fire-type made her way in front of her master's desk, then her position changed from standing to traditional doggy style. Arcanine's tail wagged excitedly as she heard Lance walk toward her striped rump roast. He pushed her bushy tail aside and spread her canine slit wide open. It was clear they needed no foreplay, as he could see her sparkling juices already flowing out. A small drop hit her fur proceeding to quickly evaporate, he could barely contain his own excitement as a tent formed in his dress pants. Lance undid the zipper of his thick leather pants, letting his erect member stand up straight at attention. This is what had convinced Makayla, his late wife, to marry him.

Arcanine's wet slit was tormented by the continuous teasing of Lance's teasing by rubbing the head of his member against the slicked entrance. "Nine...," she lets out a low whine wanting for the sweet ecstasy that her master was denying her. He continued to tease her for two minutes until stopping, Arcanine almost missed the attention until Lance thrust roughly into her depths. She had to force herself from howling, neither lustful beings knew that the walls were soundproof so they always made sure to keep the volume down. He slowly pulled halfway out of the canine, then thrust back into the fleshy tunnel. Thrusting felt like heaven to Arcanine, she loved the sensation of being filled down there. Thrust in, pull out. The rhythm between the two began to increase as they both desired for more release.

Lance kept going, while Arcanine panted as her pleasure kept growing. Grunts and pants were exchanged between them as she began to push back whenever he thrust inside. This continued for five minutes straight as the two youths watched in confusion, did inserting whatever her dad had to make Arcanine happy? Makenzie confusion grew as the fully evolved Pokémon let out a low howl. Lance could tell from her growing tightness, that she was going to have an orgasm. A sudden flood of clear cum erupted from her entrance as it coated his member making it faster at entering. He picked up the pace as she was continuously gushing liquids, that didn't flow onto the wooden floor due to evaporation. Arcanine loved the assertiveness of her master, that was the reason she allowed him to impregnate her many times already, _she totally wasn't just a bitch who loved to be bred_.

He decided to increase his power, so the next thrusts began slightly rocking her body. Growlithe was having trouble processing all of this, the poor pup had no clue to what was going on. The confused expression of his master only furthered his own frustrations. Maybe they could try this out, but did all females have that opening or were it just a thing Pokémon have? The young Growlithe turned all his focus to Lance as the human starting disrupting the pattern they had going briefly. Lance had been interrupted by a sudden tightness from Arcanine who had come again, only this time he orgasm was even harder. He had to work harder to thrust into her constricting snatch, from previous sessions he had learned how to push her buttons. A hard smack followed his next powerful pullout, this simple slut was just a masochist for punishment when she was about to lay eggs.

A slap to her right ass cheek, made this fire type say her species name while panting. "Arca, *Slap* Nine!", panted Arcanine as she keeps on moving her hips. She couldn't wait for her eggs to be laid so she could have this more often, the week before she would be due was a no sex period. After an hour of this happened, the canine's body became sensitive in that area where a wrong touch could lead to early labor. At least she had one thing going for her, a fresh batch of baby batter was sprayed in her hot steamy egg oven after all. Arcanine loved it when Makayla and her master managed to cook up a daughter for her to play with before his wife's unfortunate death. Although she wished that at least one of her eggs would have been kept so that she could have a son or daughter of her own. Oh well, Growlin was close enough to a son for her, so that wish had been partially satisfied.

The same, however, could not be said for Lance's lust of both sexual and economic pursuits. The father in his mid-twenties yearned to spend more time with his daughter, but keeping their estate financed took up most of his time. To be really blunt he mainly fucked his bitch of a dog every day while selling her children to the highest price that a buyer presented to him. His wife's beloved Pokémon turned to him when she died, and thus they understood why this had to be kept from Growlin and Makenzie. Having sex with a Pokémon wasn't considered illegal, but in the years of 1898, it was to be done behind closed doors. He had caught Arcanine trying to please herself one night on a bush until she was spotted mid orgasm by Lance. He dragged her into his office to scold the poor girl, but his lust got the better of him that night so he took action solving both of their problems.

Makenzie was asking so many questions when she saw that her father was smacking Arcanine, had she been a bad girl? Is there some step to this that she happened to mess up that caused for punishment? Did Arcanine panting her name, mean that she was to continue doing this like there were a few chances in case the canine would mess up? Growlin and her were going to have to do more research on this later, maybe they could even _try replicating it_ to see how this activity worked. The routine of Arcanine being slapped and Lance thrusting went on for about twenty minutes straight. Our two detectives were starting to grow tired, staying up this late was difficult for even the very energetic pup. But Makenzie had luckily though ahead by packing a few Razz Berries, Pokémon loved to eat them yet they were a bit spicy. Growlin was always ready to play after eating one of these, and she had trouble sleeping after eating spicy things.

Lance began reaching his limit, but he wanted to make sure Arcanine enjoyed this time. "Ready for the batter, you slut?", he said while trying to save every drop for one final load for the next week. "Arcanine.! Arca!" (Yes, master! Please give me the baby batter!) Makenzie almost didn't hear that word, as she as trying her best to throw up after eating a Razz Berry.

(Whispering is indicated by ... before and after a few lines of text)

"... Did father just call Arcanine a mutt? I know my mother rescued her as a Growlithe on the streets, but isn't that going a little too far..." Makenzie felt it was best to talk quietly so that Arcanine wouldn't hear them. They were soundproof, but she had no clue if the same could be implied to a Pokémon's higher sense of hearing. "...Growl, lithe..." (That must be part of the punishment, but Arcanine is taking it like a Machamp.) Both returned to watching the older duo's antics as something new appeared to be taking place.

A sudden surging went through Lance as he thrust inside Arcanine's flooded snatch for the final time that night. He held her ass tightly, making sure that not a single drop would leak out. She loved every second as her master's hot cum sprayed into her egg-filled womb. Although being a full fire type, Arcanine could always have the temperature raised further some fire types could even be hatched in lava so there was no harm in self-indulgence. However, once her master pulled his softening member out she didn't want to acknowledge the seven-day wait that would follow. Makenzie and Growlin both had clear views of a mysterious white liquid that leaked from Arcanine's opening. "... That must be the batter father was asking about, maybe she cooks it later as a surprise for her eggs?" Growlin sniffed at the air trying to figure out what that was, it smelled like Growlithe eggs before they were cleaned.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2: Growlin x Makenzie

_One Week Later_

* * *

"Nine!" (It's starting!) shouted Arcanine as her womb began to dilate, a bodily movement she was all too familiar with. In total, she had been pregnant eight hundred twenty-two times in the last five years. One thing that helped to push through the pain was that her master would be able to breed her again later today. The painful sensation of one of her eggs passing through her cervix still made her whine. Why did laying these blasted things always hurt so much? The only thing that made it worse was when the maids tried to 'help' dislodge the eggs. Whenever they stuck the hands even remotely close to her snatch she would growl at them, her slit became sensitive during this to the point everything aches. Speaking of as her first egg slowly moved out of her vagina, she kept panting. Everything down there always hurt, despite her many years of practice.

From what Arcanine could feel this would be one of her largest batches yet, the record being eighteen. When she saw her master walk into her room then lock the main door. The fire type started to get excited, sometimes if her master had a rush order he would help her along. It would range from having anal sex with her tailhole so that the gushing river of cum flushed all those Growlithe eggs out. Sometimes, he would provide a hand massage for her enlarged milk filled breasts. On a few occasions, Lance would rub her stomach making the muscles near her womb relax. When she felt an object poke at her tailhole she started to cum, this pushed two eggs out alone leading to him piling all three on a blanket.

Arcanine looked to see what her master was doing and noticed that his member was sticking up. She moaned as another egg was pushed out this it felt a bit big so would most likely hatch an extra large Growlithe. This time it landed on a cluster of pillows that he had moved right under her egg laying vagina. As he walked over to her rump roast he began teasing her tailhole, rubbing his member near it. "Looks, like my masochist of an Arcanine loves to be fucked in her ass when she's laying eggs. Isn't that right, you breeding bitch? I'm going to keep breeding you for years to come, while you just lay there and except it." She couldn't bark a response as he slammed his eight-inch member into her tailhole roughly. This caused yet another egg to be laid by her gushing snatch, but she loved how he would talk dirty to her.

Oh god, Arcanine's vaginal entrance may have been used to layings eggs, but her tailhole was rarely used so it was very tight. Her other opening welcomed it's visitor excitedly holding down as to never let it go. They didn't have to worry about the eggs being harmed, so Lance was very rough with the fire type slamming in and out. Egg after egg popped out of her gushing slit, the previous pain was occupied by the pleasure she was receiving from her back door. She almost didn't notice her final egg being laid until her master gave her a creamy surprise. "Arca .. Arcanine. Nine.." (Thank you, Master... But I'm pretty tired right now... Can you leave me alone for an hour?)

* * *

Makenzie and Growlin had been observing Arcanine for the past week, she finally knew where Pokémon eggs came from. While researching a few topics they had learned the science behind what Arcanine and her father were doing. "My father has sex with Arcanine so that he can profit from the eggs she lays on a weekly basis... In the books, it said that when you have sex or mate it can actually feel pretty good. And I am wondering about something Growlin." They were laying on Makenzie's bed after watching Arcanine lay her most recent batch of eggs. Along with having sex with her father mainly through anal to force those eggs out faster. Neither knew how to feel about this, Arcanine seemed to enjoy it so maybe there was nothing wrong. But when they read an anatomy book Makenzie learned that certain Pokémon would go into a heat that could drive them to stir crazy.

She could understand that something like that would probably be uncomfortable. "I wonder why it feels so good, maybe just the feeling of that heat being released." "Growlithe, Growlithe, growl." (She must be relieved if it happens so often, but does having eggs feel that good. I'm just as confused about this as you are master.) Both were momentarily distracted by a small reflection of light bouncing off a certain item in the corner. Something that one of the maids had found for a cheap price at a local market. It was called the Flame Emblemed Evolution Stone. Items used to allow a small group of Pokémon to evolve, others evolved through friendship while some needed training. Essentially, it would allow Growlin to evolve from a small Growlithe into a majestic Arcanine. A decision that required both trainer and Pokémon.

"Let's try doing what they are doing if it's as good as we think it is then will standby. And not bring it up with father until proven otherwise. We have to find out, right?" "Growlithe..." (But Arcanine keeps laying eggs what if that happens to you...) She could tell from her faithful Pokémon's tone of bark that he was worried about her. Makenzie tried to think about this logically, the books said a female Pokémon could get pregnant from a human male. There had never been a case of vice versa though, plus she was pretty sure humans didn't come from eggs. "Relax Growlin, in our investigations how many times has a human getting pregnant from a Pokémon come up? None, not a single recorded instance has ever come up in medical research. I'll be just fine, besides I would get another faithful Growlithe out of it. Plus, I want to share this with you."💕

* * *

They were both in luck that the passageways they had been using also had a secret room that went down a few feet underground. It was intended to be used as a safety bunker, but it would provide enough privacy for them both. Makenzie had been writing down all of their findings and organizing them in there. The small web of evidence looked just like her favorite of the Detective Pikachu books, Mystery of the Missing Mimikyu. Her and Growlin had enjoyed passing the week by being real detectives made the truth seem well earned. Now, they were going to replicate what had observed her father and Arcanine doing. The room looked a single room house only a bit smaller, the bed was mounted in place to the floor via screws. There was a lot of canned foods in the cupboards, however, they had to bring a can opener to see if any foods spoiled.

It was around twelve p.m at night, so they would have about six hours to do this. "... Pst... Growlin time to do this." The young pup lazily stood up from his small bed, hazily trying to recall what his trainer was talking about. Then it dawned (rather dusked since it's night) on him that they would be replicate the actions of Arcanine and Lance. Growlin was actually pretty excited for this as it was something interesting that he had listened about while his trainer read to him when they were studying Arcanine's. 'Canine Pokémon like the Fire Type Arcanine have a special addition to their male extremities dubbed a knot that swells up with blood during mating periods to ensure maximum reproduction of Growlithe eggs. The purpose of this organ is to lock the heat driven female upon climax ensuring that not a single drop of male semen is spilled outside the vaginal cavity.'

It was going to be new to him, as he had observed that Makenzie father did not have this supposed 'knot' on his male reproductive organ. The only time that Growlin had ever seen it was when he was marking his territory, but those were only mere glimpses. He noticed that Makenzie had stopped to look at the Flame Emblemed Evolution Stone, a few hours earlier she had told him it was his choice when or if the stone would be used. Once she walked through the hidden entrance, he had an idea 'Since Arcanine always looks so happy after all of these, maybe if I was bigger then Master would be even happier.' He was glad that the stone was tightly wrapped in cloth when he picked it up in his mouth, wanting this to be a surprise he also managed to carry an extra blanket to hid it. Growlin walked through the tunnel just before it's entrance closed, the door had a timed mechanism.

When they reached the bunker-like room Makenzie had to turn on the lantern, leaving enough time for him to hide the stone. Growlin took a moment to look at his master closely after she switched on the last lantern. Makenzie had natural light brown hair a few inches below her shoulders, and mid tan skin that seemed to compliment her golden yellow eyes. His master's body had begun to develop rather early on so she was around five feet tall, with a small pair of breasts. She despises having to wear a corset to keep her breast held down, so she had to switch to rapping her chest in a ribbon that felt comfortable. It managed to trick everyone into thinking that Makenzie had grown comfortable wearing what she referred to as a 'torture device designed to crush her stomach until it felt like she could barely even fit anything in there.'

Makenzie wanted to do this just like father and Arcanine, so she started to strip off her clothes taking her nightgown off first. She then slowly slid her pair of undergarments, revealing her pure pink slit to the equally inexperienced pup. Once her chest bindings came unwrapped, she walked over to the bed in the corner then proceeded to lay on it. Growlin followed her feeling his member start to slowly poke out of his sheath without any intention to do so. He jumped up onto the mattress just as Makenzie took a moment to glance at him. "The books read that when this happens between humans like yours truly, that we're supposed to help each other get ready. Um .. Do you think you could help me first, Growlin, I'm kinda nervous." He walked toward her rear end, member fully erect for the very first time in his young life.

The inexperienced pup began sniffing her unused folds a bit hesitantly. This whole thing was new to the both of them so despite reading about it they were quite nervous to be actually doing it. Reading about this is just one thing, actually partaking in the act of sex is another. After taking in a few breaths of the new scent, he began licking at her folds while she momentarily twitched. "Growl?" (Are you alright, master?) "D-don't stop, I'm just not used to your licking down there. I'll be fine." Due to the reassurance of his trainer, Growlin continued to lick at her folds until a clear liquid started to seep out of them. Once he tasted that it was sweet he started to increase his lick rate excitedly lapping the sweet essence. Makenzie and Growlin were both equally shocked when a quick moan managed to escape from her lips.

After a few seconds, the licking continued as he kept on treasuring the succulent nectar flowing from his dear master. A few minutes passed until a very special moment occurred because of Growlin's licking. Makenzie felt a pressure build just above the area her Pokémon was licking and almost couldn't hold back when it came time for a release. Sweet juices flowed calmly out of her folds, unlike Arcanine who was a rushing waterfall compared to the young girl. Of course, this being her very first time it was expected that her body wasn't used to the pleasure. She never knew that letting something flow out could feel so good, but it did have to come to an end. After her first orgasm, Growlin could feel that his member was aching from the lack of immediate attention. Makenzie took note of this so she reached her hand toward the flared up appendage.

They were both aware of the proper _procedures_ because of all the books they had read to understand sex. Growlin didn't verbally object when he felt her touch on his reproductive parts, the pup was just a bit nervous. He knew that she couldn't do what the books called a blowjob, 'Only those who have practice with this exercise should be the on to commence it.' He was also concerned about his knot locking her throat in place, so the best solution was not to try a blowjob at all. Makenzie started to slowly pump up and down on his fully erect member making the pup tense up from the foreign contact. She was having slight difficulty from using her hand stretched behind her so she adjusted her position so that Growlin was in front of her laying on his back. It took two hands to pump over his knot which was starting to swell up with blood.

Her efforts were doubled, in an effort to return the level of pleasure she had experienced due to Growlin moments prior. She stroked his light red member for eight minutes straight, while her faithful Pokémon did his best to stay still. Growlin was on the seat of ecstasy as his body adjusted to the attention and swelling at the base of his member. "Growl, growl, Growlithe." (It feels, *pump* like I'm, *pump, pump* to come very soon! *pump, pump, pump, and pump*) He was starting to pant more frequently as his master increased the speed of each pump. She did something completely unexpected that pushed the Growlithe over the edge, a few licks over his tip made the knot swell to full size. He howled as cum gushed out of his member straight into his master's mouth.

Thankful that she hadn't tried to give him a full blowjob, because of the gulping noise he heard in front of him. Makenzie was actually swallowing his semen, a task that seemed to be difficult for her. Growlin couldn't possibly imagine that this would be possible if she had attempted to take his entire six-inch member in her mouth. After a minute his knot returned to its normal size and the flow came to a gentle halt. Yet, once she withdrew her lips they both could still see that his member was very erect. "Alright, Growlin, you know what to do. The books said that these kinds of events usually are very rough so don't hold back for my sake. We wanted to do this the proper way like my father and Arcanine, just plow it in me so we can tell if it feels as good as the books say it does." He couldn't contain his instinct to breed, so once she moved into the Doggy style position he rushed toward her.

The first stage fire type held onto Makenzie's rump using his paws to keep a firm grip. He teased her folds by rubbing his erect member along the outside of the soaked entrance. She started to softly moan at the small gesture her body craved for more attention. The young pup continued this action for five solid minutes enjoying the sounds that emanated from his master. He made sure that the evolution stone was a paws length away from him, there would be a surprise for her after all. Up and down, up and down, his calmly timed attacks on her seemed to drive past the edge as cum gushed from her pink slit. When Growlin stopped teasing, she physically braced herself for the pain that would follow. With his primal instincts as a guide, his canine red member was slammed into the young her forcibly breaking her hymen.

Instead of stopping to let her adjust to the new sense of fullness he was lust driven to pound into her. The Shiny Growlithe quickly pulled his member from the newly invaded vagina only leaving his tip submerged in her folds. She was panting heavily from the sudden entry and withdraw from her deepest area. Makenzie let out a yelp when his red member was slammed back in only to be pulled back out a few seconds later. He repeated this over and over until the pain started to become numb being replaced by pleasure instead. Even for a small sized Pokémon, he was pretty powerful when slamming into someone usually in a playful tackle. Growlin could hardly think straight as he roughly plowed his young master's entrance. She to push back on his thrusts yearning for more pleasure, her body wanted everything he could give.

The temperature kept rising in the bunker styled room, their own heat seemed to cling as they kept mating like wild Arcanine. However, due to the knot starting to swell Growlin had to prematurely adjust the rhythm. Makenzie was experiencing complete ecstasy until she felt her loyal pup suddenly stop thrusting. When a quick glance back revealed why the motions stopped, he was glowing even more than usual for a Shiny Growlithe. When she felt the head of his member start to increase in size she became aware that he was evolving into an Arcanine. Her excitement grew as he started to get bigger and bigger, would they even be able to finish at this rate. After the evolution completed there in place of the small golden pup was a large Arcanine. "Arca, Nine!" (Here's my surprise!) His master couldn't contain her laughter, already guessing what he had said.

"Arca... Arcanine" (What's so funny? I don't get what you're laughing at.) asked the confused newly full evolved Fire-type, just what could be so funny to his young master? Did he look funny as an Arcanine or was this an effect of not finishing sex.

"Sor- *Laugh* Sorry, Growl- *takes a deep breath* in even while evolved you're still such a dork." She continues to laugh, while he just thought about his first barks upon evolving. 'Guess, normal Pokémon just say surprise, not a voice there surprise. But, she has wounded my honor and I won't sit still while this flies by. Time for the finishing move, and for us to finally get this crazy night over... Really, hope that this doesn't hurt her too much were starting a new series tomorrow. And she usually gets up from all the excitement, now you won't be able to.😈' Despite him just evolving Makenzie knew that evil glint in his dark eyes, was he-? A sudden soft thrust against her still moist entrance answered the question she was about to ask. She saw that his member had increased by about four inches leaving it at almost a foot long.

She gulped its the size looked like a formidable opponent, but she had to tame this 'wild beast' somehow. Only he stopped momentarily, looking at her patiently waiting for some kind of sign. He wasn't the only one who knew how to push the right buttons. "You know, Growlin, even if you evolved inside your just an excited little pup who can't finish properly. *Playful mating growl* Oh, what was that? Do you disagree with me, well I doubt you can for a _fake legendary Pokémon_ after all? _**Care to prove me wrong**_ 💕" That was just the right cue for Growlin as he went off like a lit rocket stuffing hid entire package into her right mailbox. Makenzie loudly moaned she would be paying for it in the morning, but right now she couldn't care less. Her much smaller frame rocked with each of her Arcanine's power-filled thrusts.

He managed to even shake the bed which was practically cemented to the stone ground. The majestic golden Arcanine was treasuring every single moment as he inched closer to the goal. His knot no doubt would be much bigger than before meaning that shoving it was going to be tough. She could hardly even push back to match the rhythm like before, would it even fit further. Her cervix was being stretched slightly by his cock head, but still wouldn't open anymore. They continued this rough pattern for about ten minutes until Growlin's climax soon approached. His canine knot began to swell slowly ready to lock her in place for maximum breeding. Makenzie knew that this next part was going to be extremely painful. The excited canine held her still by placing his legs at her sides and one hard push finally popped his knot into her.

His cockhead forced itself into his master's young unprepared womb as it also sealed her entrance. Makenzie let out a long low moan of pain for the sudden stretching of her twelve years old pussy. She felt a large heat growing in that area as his canine seed was shot into her womb in a continuous burst. Her womb was inflated with cum due to it having nowhere else to escape. Growlin affectionately licked Makenzie's neck trying to do his best to soothe the pain. They had to wait an hour for the knot to finally deflate, but strangely her womb had not to start gushing out cum. They had both coincidentally forgot that when a Pokémon has just evolved their sperm is 100% potent meaning instant egg in a few minutes. Because of the excess energy of the evolving process equals hyper pregnancy.

* * *

 _Two Hours Later... Extensive Egg Laying_

* * *

"Five eggs... You managed to give me five new Growlithes... Yay.." stated an extremely exhausted Makenzie as Growlin pulled the bloody sheets of the bed. This whole thing was only the beginning as she would grow up with him as her sex partner. As they rose through the royalty ranks through battling in London, with a full team of Arcanines at her side. She was unstoppable, at least when she wasn't being bred by Growlin of course.

"Arcanine, Arca nine nine." (Hope you all enjoyed the conclusion, as sorry the ending feels rushed Im writing this at five in the morning bye.)

Also feel free to leave any suggestions for future lemons.


	3. Chapter 3: Pichu (F) x Pikachu (M)

This **storyline has three lemons one is mentioned in the start, the second takes place in this story, and the third will be hinted on at the end see by the next story if you can guess the final one. Also under normal circumstances, Spiky-eared Pichu and Pichu, in general, can't be bred. The special one can't normally evolve either so be lucky that we have stories like this that break those rules in half. This one will be a bit short so far warning.**

 **Also, chapters will now take two weeks to complete instead of one. Busy with my life.**

In the peaceful islands of Alola, there is a place that is home to numerous Pikachu where they spend their days playing under the Alolan sun. On a normal day, many of its inhabitants would chase each other around the Hidden Valley for hours upon hours. That was not the case for this tropical summer day was near end of their annual mating season. This meant any female willing or not would be breed throughout the next two weeks unless they weren't in their heat. Each Pikachu may have been lust driven mice, but even then they had certain rules in place for safety. No single Pokémon could attempt to breed a female two consistent times. No stealing another Pikachu's mate partner unless you have won the fight before mating has commenced. Any males that didn't have a mate last year, will be allowed a head start to help spread the gene pool.

Any female who wanders into the valley and can have offspring will have to participate even by force. Those were rules that surrounding Pokémon was told in advance so they wouldn't have to deal with jerk-chus. How unfortunate for a very special Pichu from Melemele Island who accidentally boarded a ferry. She was a Spiky-eared Pichu who was capable of breeding for eggs due to her age. About ten years which was past the heat cycle for Pichus so when she goes to visit her aunt sparks start flying. The reason Pichu wasn't informed about the heat season, had been for a rather sneaky reason on her mother's part. "So, why again didn't you tell our daughter about **that** season over in Pikachu Valley dear?" asked a slightly worried Papachu. "Oh it's pretty simple she is our oldest but hasn't even given us grandkids while her brother has. What better way than a fine Pikachu from that valley, after all, that is how I met you, dear."

* * *

'Okay, mama said that Pikachu Valley was just last this ranch area with the Miltanks and Tauroses. *sees a mating pair and holds up paw/four-fingered hand to block* Let's just ignore that and move on to the task in front of me.' Our little Pichu is excited to visit her aunt Curly, but her new uncle Boss was a bit too rough from the electric messages received. She was hoping for possibly a cousin to play with, everyone else either evolved early or were born a Pikachu. Her young brother a Pikachu by now evolved early through friendship with her. But, no matter what she tried our poor little mouse just couldn't evolve into the next stage of being a Pikachu. When a strong electrical current started she knew that Pikachu Valley must have been nearby. Pichu was about to enter the small Valley until an Eevee comes out from the grass trying to warn her.

"Hey, stop right there!" shouted a worried looking female Eevee, who held down Pichu's tail. "I would not go in there if I were you, don't you know what time if the year it is." She was pretty surprised that this complete stranger was holding her black tail down. As an Eevee, didn't this girl know that doing something like putting pressure on another mon's tail hurts? After tugging on her tail Pichu managed to break free from under Eevee's paws. "Ow. Don't you know that hurts, and I'm going to visit my Aunt and Uncle for the week?! Plus, I have been to Pikachu Valley before with my Papa so you don't need to try to 'warn me'. Next time stay in the grass." explained a slightly annoyed mouse. The Eevee sighed as the other pre-evolution walked through the entrance hiding small glances back at her. Once the tunnel ended Pichu was greeted by the familiar sight of Pikachu Valley.

Only the thing was no one was around at all there wasn't even that one Mimikyu who snuck in. She decided to check the Pikachu Trailer before searching any further. Pichu did her very best to ignore the strange scent lingering in the air, it did smell pretty sweet though. When she entered the trailer it's door slammed shut on her just after her tail finally entered. It took a moment to get over the shock of almost having her tail crushed for her eyes to adjust to the light. "Well, well. Looks like I finally have a female brave enough to breed this season... Hold on, you're a Pichu?" She was scared her family hadn't warned her about the stupid heat season. But, she knew from another Pichu that it was rough for them because of some male Pikachu who didn't want any kids. Only that friend evolved just before getting pregnant with eggs so Pichu had to actually help with the eggs for a bit.

She was too scared to speak, unlike other Pichu, this one had the unfortunate displeasure of being able to have eggs before evolution. "Oh well, the season's bout to end so beggars can be Magikarps around this time. You better stay right there, mean you came all the way to Akala telling from your fur color. Don't need ya working any harder." Pikachu hopped down from one of the plush beds meant for Pikachu who couldn't sleep outside. The younger chu spotted a hard five-inch member between the older electric type's legs. 'Am I... Am I really going to let this happen? I mean can I even do anything, I'm pretty weak compared to other chus. Why am I to paralyzed to speak, I don't want to be bred-' The looming shadow of the male Pikachu interrupted her thoughts as he pushed her down onto this trailer's carpeted floor.

Surprisingly, he was actually quite gentle but our poor heroine was too scared to notice this. Pikachu started to gently rub his member near her unused slit teasing it slowly by rubbing around. A small moan started to come from Pichu as the older chu started to nibble her neck clearly he this wasn't his first season with a female. Unknown to them both there was a certain custom for those who would become a permanent pair the male had to mark her as his own regardless of accidental or not. A minute of teasing ended when he bit down on Pichu's neck marking her as his own mate. "Chu?!" squeaked a very confused Pichu as he moved his member closer to her unused folds. The inexperienced entrance was struggling to keep from holding her sweet nectar from flowing onto the carpet floor.

Pikachu, on the other hand, was pumped for this so much so that he could barely contain himself when his member's head started spreading her slit a bit. Instead of waiting for her to be ready for this he plowed his five-inch cock hard into her small vagina. Just as Pichu was about to scream in pain he pulled out then thrust back inside causing her young womb to bulge from his mere size. He could only fit four-fifths of his cock into her, but that didn't stop him from plowing the crap out of her little pussy. " Pi! Chu! Pichu Pi!" she could only scream out her species name as she allowed this older chu to essentially what humans call rape her. Pichu knew how this would end up besides he had already marked her neck there was nothing to do at this point but except him. "Holy Arceus I don't think I've ever fucked a Pikachu as tight as you are. I can't really hold myself back, sorry."

'At least isn't a lust driven jerk, I think, so that's something good about him. *Thrusts hard* Even if *pulls put then thrusts* he is a bit forceful. *feels a tight sensation in her stomach* Oh boy.' Pikachu keeps thrusting hard while his new mate tries to keep from orgasming earlier than him. When he started assaulting her newly marked neck, she couldn't help feeling esctacy as his slightly sharp teeth sank in the flesh of her neck once again. A few drops of blood began to seep from her wounded neck which he was happy to lap up playfully. His member kept hitting her cervix trying desperatingly to gain entry into her womb. Pikachu keep his body pressed on top of Pichu to make sure that she didn't get thrusted out of place.

Sadly, due to his pent up lust for this season their season was cut short by his incoming cream. "Hope you're ready for the funisher!" shouted the foot tall electric mouse Pokémon as started to thrust even harder. She wasn't all emotionally ready, but her body said otherwise as that tight feeling from before grew unbearable. Just as they were about to cum together, she dropped the bomb on him by shouting "I'm a special Pichu cuz I can get pregnant in this stage!" Pikachu double taked as he managed to finally fit his entire length in her by roughly entering her womb. Their juices mixed together as Pichu had to close her eyes from the sudden pain of her womb being stretched out from all the semen. As he held the appendage in her extended womb both were exhausted from just one round each having a good reason.

"S-so you can... lay eggs... right? *Panting* Mind explaining plus why you have a spiked ear."

/One Long explaination later because I am to tired to write one.

As they settled in deciding what to do next a large geyser of water is seen from one of the trailer windows confusing both chus. Who slowly nestle into sleep for their upcoming future as a pair.

 **I'm going to be pretty busy for the next few weeks I hope you guys understand and goodbye for now.**


End file.
